


Found You (You Found Me Here)

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Trope Bingo [13]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: A small ficlet to the trope_bingo prompt,fluff.





	Found You (You Found Me Here)

**Author's Note:**

> A small ficlet to the trope_bingo prompt, _fluff_.

"There you are."

Ori sighed softly and looked up with a smile to see Fili walking over to him, ignoring the other Dwarves in the area who eyed their Crown Prince and himself, the new Chief Scribe of Erebor.

And Prince Fili's husband.

"Here I am," Ori says agreeably, holding his hand outwards him which Fili immediately grasped gently. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes. Just my Uncle and Bilbo ridiculously cute with each other which Kili has immediately disappeared. To no doubt find Tauriel," Fili said with a put-upon sigh. "So I thought that you might enjoy some company."

"Would you like to go for a walk then?" Ori asked softly, squeezing Fili's hand.

"If its no trouble, I would like to spend time with Ori," Fili stated with a small grin.

"It isn't. My work is complete here."

"Oh good. Would hate to come all this way and bothered you for nothing."

Ori aims a small smile at Fili as he puts away his work materials in their right places before moving to join his husband by the door of the room.

Leaving there, they walk along the streets through the Mountain proper and going by the libraries, chatting quietly about everything and nothing as they stopped in the royal kitchens for some foodstuffs before making their way to the wall in the front of Erebor.

Neither of them said anything as they nodded to the guards on the wall before they sat down with their food and quietly watched as the stars appeared with the falling of night.


End file.
